We Need to Talk
by LanieHallows
Summary: Curiosity getting the better of Ron, like it usually did, he opened the letter to see who it was from. The first thing he saw was that it was to his daughter, Rose Weasley. Then he skipped to the bottom of the letter, disregarding whatever the letter was about, to see it was from… Scorpius Malfoy.


We Need To Talk

One-shot

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the story!

Gryffindor: Themed: "We need to talk about this,"

Word Count: 754

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

Ronald Weasley was having a normal afternoon at home. Reading the prophet, fixing a few things here and there, but then things took a turn.

Ron heard an owl pecking at the kitchen window. When he turned to look at it, he could have sworn he had seen that owl before, but he couldn't put a name on it.

Curiosity getting the better of Ron, like it usually did, he opened the letter to see who it was from. The first thing he saw was that it was to his daughter, Rose Weasley. Then he skipped to the bottom of the letter, disregarding whatever the letter was about, to see it was from… Scorpius Malfoy.

 _A_ _Malfoy_ , Ron thought to himself, bubbling in anger, I _warned her about them! I told her to stay away from them. Is she friends with him, or are they more…_

"ROSE WEASLEY GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE!" Ron yelled to his 15 year old.

Instead of Rose coming, his wife Hermione came instead, "Ronald, what has gotten into you! Yelling and cussing at Rose? What happened?"

Ron brutally handed over the letter to his wife. As she looked over it, her facial expressions were not what Ron was expecting. He was expecting her to be just as mad as he was, but she wasn't mad at all. She looked more like she had been caught.

"How are you not mad Hermione? This is Malfoy's spawn we're talking about!" Ron told her.

Hermione still didn't respond though, she just gave him a look. Ron sighed at this, "ROSE GET DOWN HERE! AND I MEAN NOW! RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

This time Rose did come down, she didn't know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. As soon as Ron caught sight of her he grabbed the letter out of his Hermione's hands and said sternly, "We need to talk about this."

Rose cringed at the sight of the letter, her mother giving her a sympathetic look, which didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

"You knew about this!" Ron yelled in rage at his wife.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, yes I did Ron."

"And you let this interaction happen, and then not tell me about it because…?" Ron said.

Hermione glared at him, "Because I knew you would react this way! You are so obsessed with your old prejudices that you can't see past them. Scorpius is a nice boy, but you hate him because he just happens to be a Malfoy!"

"Damn right I hate him for being a Malfoy! Malfoy's are no good, and I don't want Rose mixed up with them!" Ron yelled.

"Scorpius isn't like how his father was, Dad! You haven't even given him a chance!" Rose told her father.

"Rose is right, Ron. Harry and Ginny gave him a chance, and when they did, they found out Scorpius is a great boy. He and Albus are also great friends!" Hermione told Ron.

"Are he and Rose friends, or are they maybe more than that?" Ron asked.

Rose sighed, "Well…We kind of…um… are dating…"

Ron grabbed a vase off the shelf behind him and threw it to the ground, the vase shattering across the whole room.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled, now fuming in anger,"Look what you have done? Look at Rose, she is practically about to burst in tears? And she is crying because of you! You can't overlook your stupid prejudices, and you know what? These prejudices may tear our family apart, do you really want that? Do you want to be responsible for that?"

Ron felt horrible about himself at this point, he really did mess up. He may still not be over the fact that Rose is dating a Malfoy, but he didn't want to cause the mess he did just because he wasn't okay with it. He couldn't believe he made his Rose cry, that he could have torn his family apart…Family was everything to Ron.

Ron looked up at his wife and daughter, "I'm sorry, I may have overreacted a bit…"

"A bit!" Hermione scoffed.

Ron chuckled, "Okay, maybe a lot, but I truly am sorry. I don't want to tear our family apart, I love you guys."

Hermione and Rose smiled and went over to hug Ron.

"Does this mean you'll give him a chance, Dad?" Rose asked her father.

"I'm still not okay with it, but I'll try giving him a chance if that's what you want, Rose," Ron told his daughter.

Rose smiled, "Thanks Dad."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!

~~~Lanie~~~


End file.
